1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid level measuring and recording apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to such an apparatus which is driven by a float arrangement and requires no further driving power or clock mechanisms.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide liquid level and measuring apparatus which use a float arrangement both for the purpose of detecting the level of the liquid and for driving a mechanism which either indicates or records the liquid level detected. Such apparatus are illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 87,959, Minor et al, issued Mar. 16, 1869, 872,758, Runyon, issued Dec. 3, 1907, 1,208,026, Smith, issued Dec. 12, 1916, 1,336,090, Schaub, issued Apr. 6, 1920, 1,494,034, Stevens, issued May 13, 1924, 2,215,542, Chappel et al, issued Sept. 24, 1940, and 2,496,552, Lewis, issued Feb. 7, 1950 as well as in British Pat. No. 428,691, Lea, issued May 14, 1935. In all of these devices, auxiliary power means and/or clock mechanisms are required. This is expensive and the power or clock mechanisms are subject to breakdown so that there are disadvantages in the use of such devices. In addition, most of the devices record at all times that they are in operation including times when no changes are taking place, i.e., they are recording redundant information